The present invention relates to construction of a room air conditioner and more particularly to the provision of an exhaust and fresh air ventilation system in such an air conditioner.
In room air conditioners it is oftentimes desirable to draw fresh air from outdoors into the room through the air conditioner by utilizing the fans of the air conditioner and at other times it is desirable to exhaust room air out to the outdoors again using the fans of the air conditioner. However, in past constructions the arrangements for providing either the exhaust function or the fresh air function have resulted in relatively complex controls and air conduit arrangements. It would therefore be an improvement in the art if there were provided a simplified control mechanism and a simplified air conduit path which would minimize the space requirements in the air conditioner to provide these functions.